Fated
by Bhare
Summary: Betty and Veronica are fated to be in one another lives. Live through how much fate brings these two soulmates together. No matter the time or place they are fated to be in each other's lives.


**Bingo Slot** (45) **(AU) - Blind Date; Color Symbolism: Red [Love, intensity, heat].**

For the Forum: _Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge_

 _If this so called friend of yours doesn't show in five minutes Kevin then I'm leaving._ Veronica frowned darkly down at her cell phone. She pressed send and wanted to throw the phone away from her. What was truly preventing her was that she was sitting at a table for two in a fancy restaurant.

Veronica sighed deeply and wondered why she agreed to this blind date of Kevin's. Usually she was the type of person whom enjoyed blind dates. The mystery always thrilled her ... until she met her date. Then her interest dimmed. It was always with someone whom just didn't hold a candle to what Veronica wanted in a mate. Or wanted in a dinner partner.

"Are you ready for more wine Miss.?" Her waiter asked in front of her.

Veronica's right eye brow rose. "Honesty yes and please leave the bottle." She watched as he filled her wine glass and set the bottle in the center of the table. Lifting it she saluted her waiter "Cheers." She took a sip.

The waiter silently nodded his gray head and passed by.

Veronica smirked into her wine glass. It was very pitiful being in one of the best romantic restaurantes in New York City and having the waiting staff pity you. For being stood up. She should just get to her feet and walk from the restaurant. With her held held high not a care in the world. But she did just buy herself a full bottle of wine. It would be a shame to waste it. After all it was a damn good wine. She took another sip.

"I'm so sorry I'm so late." A breathless light voice said from behind her.

Veronica turned her head and met the blue green eyes of her date. She blinked. "No need to apologize."

The blonde goddess blushed as she took her seat opposite Veronica. "I'm not normally so late. Late at all. I'm usually an hour early." She placed her purse strap around her chair.

Veronica leaned forward and placed her hand over the shaking one on the table. "Hey no worries." She gently massaged the skin underneath of her own. The skin felt cold underneath her warm one. She hoped that the beautiful blonde whom had just entered her life felt her warmth.

Blue green eyes lifted from staring shell shocked at the hand that covered her own to met the chocolate brown heated ones. "My name is Betty." She husked out. Her breath caught. The eyes in front of her shone intensity back at her.

"Veronica." Veronica replied.

"Kevin told me." Betty nodded. "I'm surprised that he hadn't told you my name."

Veronica smiled. "Kevin knows that I like my surprises. So when he sets me up on blind dates he doesn't tell me the name. Just the location."

Betty's brow crinkled. "I don't normally do the blind date thing." She shrugged. "I don't like surprises all that well."

"What changed your mind this time?" Veronica asked still gently massaging the skin underneath her hand.

"Kevin told me that he knew you since he was a child. That he trusts you." Betty sighed as she sank comfortably into her seat. "So I felt safe."

Veronica smiled. "I'm glad."

"Allow me to pour your wine Miss." The waiter spoke softly at the center of the table.

Veronica didn't let her hand go from Betty's on the table. She silently watched as the waiter poured the red wine into Betty's glass. He placed the bottle back in the center. "I'll return in a few minutes for your order." He smiled first at Betty than at Veronica.

There was a soft buzzing to the right of the young women. Veronica eyed her phone; but she didn't move to take it.

"It seems like you have an incoming text from Kevin." Betty replied seeing how the phone was facing her. She picked up the phone and handed it over to Veronica. The hand that wasn't currently being warmed underneath the brunette.

Veronica took the phone and read the text. _I'm sorry Veronica. I'll find out what is going on. DON'T LEAVE. Please for the love of God trust me one this one V. DON'T LEAVE._

There was a soft ringing coming from Betty's purse. Veronica privately smirked as she just knew whom was on the other end of that line. This will be good. "You should get that."

Betty flushed as she fished out her phone with her free hand. She placed the phone against her ear. "Hello."

"Betty where the heck are you? Why aren't you at the restaurant?" Kevin's voice could be heard through the phone.

Veronica mouthed "Play him along for a bit?"

Betty eyes sparkled in laughter. "I'm sorry Kev. Truly I am. I'm running a little behind."

"You are an hour late!" Kevin screeched on his end. "Where are you now? I'll come and get you."

"It's all right Kevin. I am very close to the restaurant. Matter of fact you could say I'm pretty much inside right now." Betty replied calmly.

"Betty ..." Veronica couldn't help it anymore she held out her hand for the blonde's phone. "I told Veronica that you are ..."

"What have you told me Kevin dear?" Veronica lightly replied.

"VERONICA!" Kevin shouted out.

Veronica held the phone away from her ear. "Not so loud Kev. We are in a restaurant after all."

"Okay." Kevin calmly spoke. "Oh and Veronica. Didn't I tell you that she's worth it."

Veronica locked eyes of the blue green eyed goddess across from her. "Yes Kevin; you did." She husked out. Her hand squeezed the hand that was still beneath her. "That you did."

Kevin sighed happily on his end.

"I'll hand you back to Betty." Veronica smiled into the phone before handing Betty back her phone.

"Hey Kevin." Betty spoke.

"I'm glad you went Betts." Kevin soft gentle voice spoke.

"I am also." Betty replied still looking into Veronica's open warm chocolate brown ones. "Thanks Kev."

"I love you." Kevin spoke.

"I love you also." Betty replied. She hung up the phone.

Veronica smiled across the table at the blonde goddess. Her heart and soul all ready gone. "We are always fated to meet." She husked.

Betty's right eye brow rose in questioned. But as the soft words entered her soul she silently nodded. She moved her hand underneath Veronica's warm one; so the back of her hand was resting on the table. Her palm meeting Veronica's and their fingers intertwined.


End file.
